


Camellia - My Destiny is in Your Hands

by gaysparkler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, Lavellan just lost his arm (and his sight) and he's not doing great, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: Samael Lavellan attempts to cope after the events of the Exalted Council.





	Camellia - My Destiny is in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer that my Inquisitor Samael Lavellan loses his sight after the events of Trespasser. This work was inspired by a list of flower prompts on Tumblr: https://gaysparkler.tumblr.com/post/163215734595/flowers-and-prompts

Samael sat in his quarters, alone. The Inquisition was disbanded, Solas was nowhere to be found and Dorian was gone to Tevinter. He did not even know how long he could call this place his quarters. Who knows, maybe they would have to abandon Skyhold soon. What was he thinking, ending the Inquisition like that? Of course, he knew what he was thinking, it was the best thing to do. The Inquisition’s task was to end Corypheus and restore order. His work was done.

His eyes were open, but he could not see anything. Concerned, Varric was the one who often checked on him. At one point, he had asked Samael what he saw. His answer was “nothing”.

“Not even black? Or white?” Varric insisted.

“I cannot perceive light anymore. I just see…nothing.”

Varric left him alone after that exchange, sensing the tension in the room. Samael was much more formal since losing his eyesight, on top of his left arm. He was being taken away, piece by piece. He wondered why Falon’Din did not take him already.

_“Amatus?_ _”_

An advantage of his lost sight was that all his other senses were sharpened. So, when he heard Dorian’s voice, his ears tracked the sound, moving so he could pick up more soundwaves. He stood, and carefully walked in a straight line to find the message crystal on his desk.

“Dorian,” he breathed.

_“I wish I could_ _’ve stayed with you longer..._ _”_

Samael found himself crying so quickly, it was embarrassing. His despair got the best of him.

“I am nothing, Vhenan. I lost my arm, my sight, my Gods, my Inquisition, you… There is nothing left for me. I thought I could still find Solas, but without my eyes, I am afraid I became useless.”

There was a silence. Samael could not see that the crystal was still glowing, so he thought Dorian was gone, that he was finally tired of him, like his friends, his advisors, and his own clan. He had refused their offer to become the Keeper a few years back, so they assumed that he did not want anything to do with the clan anymore. It took a few seconds for Samael to get out of his thoughts and to hear Dorian call out to him through the crystal.

_“Amatus, how could you think such a thing? You are my entire world, you are the reason I am trying to fix everything back home. Remember what we talked about after the Arbor Wilds? That did not change, no matter what Solas took away from you. He can do whatever he wants, but he will never take me away from you. You know I love you._ _”_

Samael stayed silent, his eyes wide open, tears sliding down his cheeks.

_“If you tell me to come back, I will, even if it_ _’s only for a few days. You are the man I love, Samael. My heart, my destiny is in your hands. Nothing will ever change that._ _”_

“Can you come to Skyhold?” Samael breathed.

_“I_ _’ll be there in a week._ _”_

A few days later, a bouquet of flowers was delivered to him. He recognized them by scent, camellias. They sat on his desk, Samael feeling the delicate petals with his fingertips and enjoying the way they filled the room with a sweet smell. Three days after, it was Dorian he recognized by scent alone. He ran, almost falling down the stairs to jump in his arms.

They decided that Samael would return to Tevinter with Dorian for the time being.


End file.
